Another Change
by Bobblehead-420
Summary: A way to convert vampires back into humans has been discovered, and needless to say, the Cullens have all chosen to become humans once again. But for someone who doesn't remember anything about being human, this change is going to be very interesting...


**A/n: This is an idea I had, I don't know if its been done before, but yeah. Some things you should know: Alice is the last one to be changed (or un-changed). The process takes about 2-3 days. And although she can feel 'cold' during the change, she doesn't know the external feeling of it, cause vampires don't feel 'cold' as humans do.**

* * *

Coldness was eating away at my heart, the ice clawing at the dead organ. It was so cold it felt as if it were getting hotter. Suddenly, with the speed of a lightning bolt, there was a searing pain in my chest. I screamed, screamed so loud that it drowned out the new sounds for a few seconds.

Thump…Thump…Thump…

It was over.

Like cold water rushing away, the ice faded slowly from my limbs. Feeling returned to my senses. My skin started tingling in a strange way…what was that feeling? I involuntarily shivered.

I heard rushing about, some dim voices that my head couldn't make out yet, and I felt something being wrapped around me. A warm blanket. Oh. I must have been _cold_.

Something warm was encasing my hand. It felt nice. Large and rough. Even in this state of half consciousness I was aware of him. _Jasper_.

My other senses returned as well. I inhaled deeply through my nose, and a strange scent reached me, but it was nothing I could identify. My tongue was tucked away in my mouth, but I could feel the papery dryness. My eyes were closed, but I could see strange colors behind my eyelids.

And my ears…what is that sound? Beep. Beep. Beep.

It sounded like it was coming from a machine. Ugh, it was killing my head! Beep, beep, beep. It felt like it was in correspondence with another sound within me…

My heartbeat.

I smiled a bit at the thought.

Slowly, hesitantly, I tried to open my eyes. I had opened them just a fraction when a light blinded me, and I shut my eyes tight again.

"Turn the light of for a sec, Carlisle." a soft voice said and I heard the sound of a switch being turned of. "Open your eyes, Alice." he whispered softly, and I automatically obeyed.

I could make out faint shapes above me, and they morphed into the faces of my family. My human family.

I couldn't help but beam at the last thought. We were _humans_. Again.

The first face I saw was without doubt the best. My Jasper.

He was still perfect. Pink lips, straight nose and…blue-grey eyes. I had thought his golden eyes were beautiful, but they had nothing on his blue-gray ones. The scars all over his face were now faded lines and it was hard to see them clearly. I squinted, waiting for my vision to clear up a bit more but it didn't.

Jasper laughed softly at my confused expression. "Strange, isn't it Alice?"

I nodded slowly, and raised the hand that was encased in his to finger the light stubble on his chin. His skin was a shade darker than mine, I noticed. I loved seeing the way his large hand wrapped around my tiny one.

Leave it to Emmett to ruin the perfect moment. "Hey shorty! How's it feel like to be _human_?" he stressed the last word as if it was something foreign.

"It…" My voice was hoarse and horrible sounding. My throat was parched and my tongue felt stuck in my mouth.

Esme handed me a glass of water with a smile. I smiled in return, glad that she still thought of us as her children and rushed to take care of us, even though she could have her own children now.

I looked at the glass of water dubiously. Jasper put his hand on top of mine and guided the glass to my mouth. My tongue darted out to touch the foreign substance. It was - cold? I tilted it farther and gulped. Before I knew it the glass had been downed, followed by another. It tasted delicious. And _completely _quenched my thirst.

"It's so…._weird. _God! It feels so strange not to have a burning throat anymore! But, I feel like I can't see or hear or taste anything properly! " Everyone nodded their understanding.

I looked around at my family. It was such an odd feeling. Looking at all these separate individuals, you would never guess they had once been bound together in any way - bound together by their immortality and reluctance to hurt humans for their own benefit.

There was nothing in common among any of them. Not the pale skin that was a tell-tale of our kind, nor the golden to black eyes that marked us for who we were - Cullens.

Now all of them had varying shades of skin color, from Esme being the fairest to Jasper being the darkest. All different hair color - from Carlisle's light blonde to Edward's strange bronze. And a wide range of eye color too - Emmett's dark brown to Rosalie's light blue.

Speaking of eye color, I wonder what _mine _was. Rosalie, as if guessing my thoughts, handed me a mirror.

Looking at the mirror, I gasped. This was not what I expected. This face did _not _belong to me. _Could _not belong to me.

I touched my cheek lightly and the girl in the reflection did the same. The pale skin, the perfectly curved eyebrows, the golden eyes, the full lips - all gone. Now my skin was darker, my eyebrows out of shape, my eyes hazel and my lips thinner. The only resemblance was probably my small, straight nose. I scowled at other Alice. She was _ugly_! No, _I _was ugly!

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Jasper put an arm around me and smiled, his eyes reflecting his love and adoration.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Alice, you're blushing!" Emmett roared with laughter.

I narrowed my eyes and growled at him. "At least some things stay the same," Edward piped up with a smile.

We were all lazing about in the living room and watching TV like a normal, American human family. It was all so strange, especially seeing Rosalie behaving sweet and nice. I was sort of expecting to see her with a swollen belly already now that she _could _become pregnant.

The soccer game we had been watching was almost finished when I felt a strange clenching in my stomach. My hand immediately went to my stomach and I felt it again. Panicked, I started yelling, "Carlisle, something is wrong with my stomach!"

Pulling away from Esme's kiss he looked at me and asked what was wrong, ever so calmly. How dare he be so calm! I was practically hyperventilating now, thinking something was wrong with me. My breaths was now coming faster and my hands were starting to feel clammy. What was _wrong _with me? What if something was stuck in my stomach? What if I had stomach flu? What if I had a disease that could kill? What if I was going to vomit? What if I threw up all over Jazz…

"Alice honey, calm down. What's wrong exactly?" he asked in that same irritatingly calm voice.

"I - I don't know! It hurts…" I was interrupted with a strange sound erupting from my belly. Embarrassed, I covered my red face with my hands. What the hell was that…?

Emmett laughed, the stupid, inconsiderate asshole that he is. "Alice, nothing is wrong with your stomach. You're hungry!" Rosalie said.

Food.

I cringed.

Probably just a leftover reaction from my vampire years. I had no reason to fear food now. Or hate it. It was my nourishment. I should be cringing at the thought of blood now, not human food. The others had eaten since I woke up, but I refused it when they offered it to me. Although I was wary of it, part of me was sort of excited as well.. Animal blood tasted mostly the same, delicious, but not good enough. How would human food taste? There were so many different varieties and choices…so confusing.

"Start out by eating fruits for the next couple of days, light stuff that won't put too much pressure on your stomach." Carlisle suggested, and went back to making out with Esme.

I rolled my eyes and got up, heading to the kitchen. Ever since they had been changed back into humans, all of them (okay…me too) had been really horny, like a bunch of teenagers…

_Shit! _I shut my eyes and ran out of the kitchen

…_especially _Edward_._

"Guys, I need to get something to eat. Are you…done?" I asked.

"Oh!" Bella came out of the kitchen, her face beet red, closely followed by an equally embarrassed Edward. "Sorry about that Alice."

"'s okay," I said and made my way into the kitchen that was never really used until a few days ago.

I looked through the assortment of fruits sitting on a plate. There were red things that were apples…or were they plums? Orange things which I'm pretty sure were oranges, small rounds that were grapes - right? - and curved yellow things that were bananas. Anxiously, I grabbed a banana and peeled it, like I'd seen them do on TV, and tasted the tip with my tongue. I couldn't identify the taste yet, but I decided I'd bite the bullet, or the banana, in this case.

Turning it around in my mouth, biting and chewing the mush and swallowing, I decided it tasted…pretty good! Smiling at my discovery, I ate the rest of the banana and ate a few more fruits after that, but none of them as good as my first banana.

Satisfied, I went back to the living room and plopped next to Jasper on the sofa, beaming the whole time. I had survived my first human meal.

It was late and we were lying in bed. Today had been a really trying day for me, the conversion from vampire to human was so difficult to wrap my head around. I had had many new experiences, drinking water, eating human food, almost vomiting, feeling cold, and of course - going to the bathroom. And now a strange sort of weariness was hanging over me, but I still couldn't fall asleep.

"What's got you so confused, my all-knowing Alice?" he teased me, as he brushed some strands of hair out of my face.

"It's all so…incomprehensible! Nothing feels the same, tastes the same, looks the same, sounds the same…!" I sighed. "I suppose it's crazier for me because I've never experienced this before…at least not that I remember of. But…I think it's a good change."

Jasper's face was faintly illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the outside. I could make out a small smile on his lips. It was another strange thing, I couldn't see everything in the darkness, but the night created a mysterious aura that I'd never experienced before. No, these changes were not a bad thing, I concluded.

"No memories, I take it?"

"Nope."

We had all hoped that when I became human again I would get my memories back. As happy as I was, I was still curious as to what I had been like _before_. And because of my lack of memories, they knew it would be most difficult for me to undergo the change, that's why I was the last one. Rosalie had been first of course, although Emmett begged her to let him go first to make sure it was 'safe'. Emmett had been second, unable to stand not being able to kiss Rosalie, and Edward had followed, wanting to be able to be "more of a proper boyfriend" to Bella than he had been before (Ha! He just wanted to be able to make out with her and do other things…). Esme and Carlisle had followed, and then Jasper, because being the overprotective mate that he was, he had to make sure it was a safe process before I tried it. He may not have said it, but he was also afraid he would hurt me if I turned human while he still remained a vampire.

"It's still all black before my change. I don't remember a thing." I smiled in his direction, "I'm glad I haven't lost my vampire memories as well. I do _not _however, like the uncertainty of the future. How am I supposed to know what happens?" I know I was whining a bit at the end. Being able to go on without the constant disruption of visions was a plus, but I missed them too. Carlisle guessed that I would still have visions, but fewer and most probably while I was asleep.

Jasper was trying not to laugh, but the corners of his mouth were turned upwards. "You'll just have to find out like the rest of us - wait, and watch." He finished with a huge yawn.

"I should let you sleep no-." I was interrupted by a yawn of my own.

"Looks like you need some sleep yourself. It's been a long day - over half a century long, huh?" He wrapped an arm around me.

"But how do I sleep? I'm tired, but my body refuses to shut down. All these thoughts keep plaguing my mind!" Yes, my brain had shrunk during the change, but I still had many thoughts. It was kind of sad that we had lost a lot of our knowledge and many of our memories, but our human minds simply could not contain them all.

"You need to start out by closing your eyes," he whispered into my ear

I closed my eyes immediately, but after a few fruitless minutes of trying to fall asleep I peeked a bit to look at Jasper. "Jazz, it's not working!"

His chest rumbled with laughter. "I'm pretty sure you need to try longer than just a few seconds, Alice..." I waited for him to continue, but before I knew it, his breathing became steady, and I could hear him snoring softly.

I don't know how long I lay there in the arms of the man I love, contemplating my life before I too, fell under a deep slumber. I did know however, that life was only going to get more interesting from here onwards.

* * *

**A/n: Well, I was thinking of keeping this a one-shot, but I found it really interesting to write, and if anyone is willing to read, I'll add more Cullens' pov. Please review! :)**


End file.
